Death the Kids worse Nightmare
by Caillen Shadow
Summary: When a new pare of new students arive at the DWMA, it will be the first for alot of things, and the last time Kid gets a full nights sleep.


**Death the Kids Worse Nightmare**

**Chapter 1: The New Kids in Class**

"So Sid when is our new students going to get hear" Lord Death says standing in his death room

"They should be hear soon Lord Death" Sid replies.

"I do hope they get along with the other students" Lord Death says turning to his mirror. "Especially kid"

"Hey Black Star catch this" Soul yells from across the basketball court.

"Ha got it, see nothing can get past a big star like me." Black Star yells with a big smile on his face.

"I don't think so!" Maka says, as she swipes the ball out of his hands.

As she goes bounding down the court, Black Star following close in toe. Until suddenly Maka froze in her tracks, causing Star to almost fall over her.

"Hey, what the hell Maka why'd you stop." Black Star shouted as he regains his balance.

Maka's eyes were staring strait ahead in a way that only meant one thing.

"You can sense something, can't you" Soul said walking towards her.

"It's weird, I can sense two souls but they almost feel like one. It's a mister and a weapon and there at the, DWMA!"

They all jump in to action and after a quick change out of they're basketball clothes and into they're fighting clothes they all run for the DWMA.

When they get there they find the sores of Maka's feeling, a boy about their age, carrying what looked like a scythe.

When he turned around Kid almost collapsed. First the boy has a set of tattoos on the left side of his face and non on the right. He was wearing a pare of black jeans, a white patterned t-shirt, and a caped howdy over top. And on his right arm he was wearing a armor plated full arm glove. Finally as he turned they realize the scythe he was carrying wasn't just a scythe, but on the other side of the staff was a battle axe with a ying and yang sign on it.

"What the hell are you?" Kid screamed "Your disgusting, an absolute disgrace." Kid was on his toes now.

"My name is Caillen but you can call me Cail and this is my scythe axe Takara" the boy replied.

"So your Death the Kid I've heard so much about you, I hear that your quite symmetrical." Cail then swung Takara around so from Kids view it lined up down the center of Caillens body, to show off how unsymmetrical he was.

"Liz, Patty" the two girls jump in to the air and land in Kids hands as pistols.

"I'll back you up Kid!" Maka says as she reaches for Soul.

"No so fast Maka" Professor Stine said as he appears behind them.

"Let's sit back and see what happens" he said as the rest of the group backed off.

At first the two misters just stand and stare at each other. Then Kid opened fire Caillen was ready for it. They all watch in amazement as Caillen dogged every shot that came at him.

"How is he doing that he can't dodge all of then, can he" Tsubaki said in amazement.

"He's not" Prof. Stine answered. "Look closely"

As they all look closer, they noticed Takara's blade was deflecting the shots just enough so they missed Caillen.

"Prof. Stine who are they?" Maka asked "They're your new class mates." Stine replied

"Maka you know how when you sensed they're soul wave lengths they seemed like one" Stine continued

"Yes" Maka replied

"It is because they're souls are exact parallels of one another." Stine explained

"WHAT!" the group yelled "But I thought that only souls that were similar can be partners" said Soul

"In most cases, yes, but in this case because their souls are exact opposites they fit like two puzzle pieces" Stine explained

"So, unlike Kid who is obsessed with symmetry. Cail and Takara thrive through opposites." Maka adds.

"Correct. Cail and Takara's fighting style is centered on filling each others faults, each others weaknesses, and enhancing each others strengths."

At that second Caillen took a dive fat Kid, swiping at his legs, Kid jumped and Caillen missed but then with a twist of Takara's blade he swiped up with the battle axe and Kid could see his reflection as the blade almost cut his nose in half. Caillen then gave Kid a quick jab to the chest with his armored hand sending Kid flying back.

"That's it, I'm ending this" Kid says getting to his feet.

Suddenly a ball of light encases kid as he prepares death cannon. "Execution mode ready, prepare to die"

"Resonance stable, noise at 0.3 percent"

"Black needle soul wave length fully charged"

"Preparing to fire, feedback in 4 seconds"

"3" "2" "1" "firing now"

"Death cannon"

The guns fire followed, causing a huge explosion, and then silence.

"Got cha" Kid said with a smile on his face.

"Hahaha" But as the smoke cleared he could hear laughter. "What?" Kid said in astonishment.

As the dust settled he saw Takara, scythe side in the ground and Caillen perched on her handle like a bird of pray, both completely unharmed. Two giant holes on the wall behind them still smoldering.

"But, how?" Tsubaki asked. "Allow me to explain" Prof. Stine answered. "You see when kid uses death cannon there is a small strip of space between the two blasts, so Cail used that to his advantage, he used Takara as a stilt to prop him self above the blast and aligned Takara so she was right between them, thus dodging the attack"

"But that's, that's, brilliant" Maka exclaimed.

"That's, that's, impossible. How can something that nonsymmetrical be so balanced, how, how, I don't understand aaah" (DOYING) Kid fell over with a stream of blood dripping from his nose.

"Ow no, not again" Patty said as she and her sister change out of weapon mode. "You really need to see a psychiatrist" Liz said as they dragged him into the school.

"That was amazing" Maka exclaimed as Caillen walked towards them.

"Good I always hope to put on a good show" Caillen sighed as he through Takara into the air.

With a flash of light a young girl landed beside him. She had jet black hair that went down to her waist with a red stripe down it. She was wearing a pair of purple jeans and a black howdy zipped all the way up with a ying and yang sign on it.

"Please to meet you Takara" Tsubaki said with a hand out stretched

Takara gave Tsubaki a quick glance then quickly turned her noise up and looked away.

"Ha ha ha, don't worry its not you, she douse that with everyone new she meets." Caillen explained while still keeping a stern face.

"So I hear you hold the power of the enchanted sword. What's it like to slay your own brother" Takara said as a smirk crept across her face.

"Takara!" Caillen sneered.

But it was too late Tsubaki had already burst into tears.

"What the hell did you say that for?" Black Star yelled, while trying to comfort Tsubaki.

Takara just stood there with the grin still on her face.

"I said why" Black Star screamed while wineding up a punch.

Still Takara just stood there.

"ahhh" With a yell of frustration Black Star swung at Takara.

But about a inch from her face Takara caught it. Caillen hadn't even flinched.

"Come on Takara, lets go." Caillen said putting a hand on Takaras sholder.

"Come on Cail I'm just starting to have fun." Takara sneered. Her hand shaking from holding Black Star back.

"I said, lets go" Caillen repeated. This time his voice became much more deep and threatening.

"ah, fine" Takara groaned as she simultaneously twisted her body and let go of Black Stars fist, causing him to fall past her and flat on his face.

Like they were both of one mind they both turned around and waked away. Then vanishing behind the front doors of the DWMA.


End file.
